WWE and Sesame Street
by The Dominator
Summary: Very strange story It's about Cool wrestlers and Sesame Street people.


The Dominator: Okay, Okay. So I'm not so good at sad stories. Deal with it. Anyway, I actually got reviewed on my Harry Potter having the crap beat out of him by the WWE. Well, I decided to go with what's working. 3rd posted story. Hope it's enjoyable.

"Hi everybody! I'm Big Bird and I would like to welcome some of today's super special guests. The super stars of the WWE!"

At this point Big Bird is joined by the Big Show.

"Hello, sir. My name is Big Bird!"

"Oh, you think you're so big just because you're the biggest puppet here. Well, just because you and you're seven dollar an hour handler think you're 'big' doesn't mean you are! Try being seven feet tall and five hundred pounds!"

"And this man right here kids, is why we eat our fruits and vegetables and we don't eat too much junk food!"

(Big Show red with anger) "How dare you try to teach young children to be healthy! What kind of twisted monster are you!"

Big Show then choke slams Big Bird onto the hard concrete.

(Big Show with a savage look in his eyes) "Oh, you'll cook up lovely."

(Commercial)

La La La La. La La La La. Elmo's world!

(Camera zooms into Elmo's room and Elmo is singing and dancing)

"La La La La. La La La La. Elmo's World! Elmo loves his goldfish! His crayon too! That's Elmo's wor-"

Cena charges Elmo, leveling him.

"What are you gonna do? That song is so annoying!"

Cena then lifts Elmo onto his shoulders and lands an F-U.

"You love your goldfish!" was the yell of a rabid Cena.

Cena then grabs Dorothy, stuffing the fish in Elmo's mouth.

"Eat it! Yeah, you like that. You want some? Come get some!"

Cena grabs Elmo's crayon, and begins stabbing Elmo in the eye several times.

"Yeah, you don't love it so much now, do you!" Cena bursts out laughing.

"The champ is here!"

(Commercial)

We re-join Elmo in his room, one eye beat badly. Cena is gone.

"I would like to say a few words about what just happened. Kids, cover your ears… All covered?... Good.

Cena, what the (beep) is your (beep) problem? All I wanted to (beep) do is teach these stupid, retarded, dumb- (beep), toddlers a lesson about friendship. That's it! I'm done for today! Bring me (beep) water, now. Yeah, that's right, hurry up I own you!"

As the stage hand walks up, he throws the water at Elmo, and then lands sweet chin music. Shawn Michaels then shaves Elmo's head. Michaels sings one line, as loud as he can,

"And that's Elmo's world!"

The camera zooms out, showing Michaels slapping an unconscious, bald Elmo in the face.

(Commercial) We join the Cookie Monster in one of Sesame Street's alleys.

"Hi Kids! It's me, the cookie monster! And guess what I'm going to eat today! It's not vegetables. It's not the planet Mars! It's not some non- organic life form from sector 18 in the third universe's solar system ST8X3. Can you guess? No, it's not pot. Besides, you don't eat that stuff, kids. Trust me, I know. No it's not elephants. Or trucks. Gosh! You kids are Dumb! I the freakin' Cookie Monster! It's not that hard! I eat cookies! Cookies! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (pant… pant…) OK… OK… Well, today kids, Mr. Triple H and his friend, Mr. Hammer will join us for some _cookies_!"

Triple H then walks on, carrying Mr. Hammer.

"Oh, my Triple H, that's an awfully big hammer! I don't think it can eat cookies. Kids, do vicious, mean sledge hammers eat cookies?"

(The kids) "No."

"What your problem with Mr. Hammer, cookie monster! You want to tell _him_ he has no mouth!"

Then Triple H slams the cookie monster in the face with Mr. Hammer.

(Triple H) "Hey, kids, do vicious, mean sledge hammers break the faces of blue idiots who are sugar- high and are on illegal drugs?"

(Kids) "Yes!"

Triple H turned to the bleeding cookie monster on the ground.

"You know what, Cookie Monster? That's a lesson they'll never forget!"

Bobby Lashley then proceeds to break Cookie Monster's spine.

We then return to Big Bird and Big Show. Big Bird is tied to a stick being rotated over a flame by the Big Show.

"Go to commercial! Go to commercial!" cried Big Bird.

(Mercifully, Commercial)

Zoey comes on, and she explains the letter of the day to be w. She tells the kids wrestling starts with w, but the kids didn't care.

Kurt Angle was getting really mad because he hates Zoey's really orange fur. Then he picks up a random garbage can and smashes Zoey in the face with it. Oscar inside the can screams,

"What the (beep) is your (beep) problem?"

Angle then throws Oscar's can as hard as he can.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Then a horrible crash as the can hits a wall. Blood flows from the can.

(Commercial)

We join Elmo in the alley, with a green wig on.

"Well, kids that's all we'll see of our WWE friends today!"

Undertaker then tombstones Elmo.

All the wrestlers walk on screen, waving there goodbyes. Triple H is eating cookies. Mr. Hammer now has a mouth drawn on in permanent marker. Bobby Lashley is holding two halves of a spine. Oscar's can is rolling around, leaving a thin trail of blood. Cena is holding a bloody crayon. Shawn Michaels is holding a razor, with red fur caught in the blade. Big show was holding the biggest chicken wing ever cooked by mankind. And Undertaker was holding Elmo's corpse. Cena steps to the front and spins his belt. Weeeeeeeeeeee!

The Dominator: Not as funny as the first, but there were some highlights. Remember, it is just fiction. Not real. WWE property of Linda McMann. Uhhh… Sesame Street belongs to the PBS Corporation, I think. Well, I don't claim ownership to it.

Moral: Elmo, you need a color change. What are you gonna do? (and drugs are bad)

Some random statement with the words "polar opposite" in it,

The Dominator


End file.
